


无摆钟

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 1871年的夏天。
Relationships: France/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	无摆钟

法兰西不见踪迹。

基尔伯特听得报告的时候，神甫公墓旁仍然弥漫着血腥气味，墙皮上陷着弹洞和深渍。那些殉难者的遗体被拖走时，周遭衣着齐整的士兵们将靴跟剁在死者的衣角上，仔仔细细碾了个干净。

现在是这么个时节——法国人自己向自己开刀；他们只消冷眼旁观，便能看见革命者的头颅被洗干净了呈上，又被轻易抛向河水当中，血肉涣散在夕阳映色间，颅骨沉入砂石之底。城破之前那里头的浮尸大多是你们的，一个负责押送长串囚人行伍的凡尔赛军官说。很难辨识出他的言语间带上了多大讽刺，基尔伯特也并不在意。现在是这么个时节，还留在此地的普鲁士人只和凡尔赛管区打交道，然而不论是凡尔赛还是巴黎，脱了上级的帽子，剩余的人都不会给他们多好的脸色看。

行刑的那一周里，塞纳河里涌着细密血沫，腥臭得叫人欲呕。基尔伯特撂下句“我可不喜欢这档子烂事”，转头便出了城。一场针对内部的屠杀于外来的胜者毫无关联，他所关心的不过是那下落不明的老邻居。在这内乱之上，在他们踏着的这地域上，原本应该另有一个陈旧的统一意志，然而这土地仍在，意志却不见了形迹。

路德维希谨慎地提出假设，说大抵是因为自己的加冕与成人礼曾是在这儿进行，那么一个异域的意志覆压了原本的，会造成什么样的损伤也未知。基尔伯特哈哈大笑，说那老混蛋不会那么容易被打垮。法兰西多的是在烂泥地里踉跄的时日，也没见哪一次真的再不能站起来。

“他八成还在哪里舔伤口呢。”他说，“也就是死要面子才避着咱们走。”

他倒头睡去的时候却看见了那个虚像，一个蹬了军靴后活像艺术家打扮的男人，衣襟额角都沾着新血。男人似乎骤然老去了几岁，病容带着苍白的厌倦，嘴角松松垮下，钴蓝眼睛也失了光彩。而基尔伯特在那儿走上前去，拉拽他后颈的长发，迫使他仰起头颅暴露出咽喉，叫人得以目视粗沉呼吸在颈间滑动。基尔伯特手持着军刀，似在行军图上做标记般，仔细在这囚人的心口划下两道交叉轨迹；他将手掌伏贴上去时，掌纹里浸了温热，挪移开来那白衬底衣上便印了始作俑者的余痕。

现在离战争酣时已有数月之遥，基尔伯特已经不大记得他们是否真的这般做过了。在那般乏光的、灰黄的梦境深处，也还交叠着苍白赤裸的人躯和更多黏腻恶心的温存情景。他拉拽那沙金长发时入手之处枯干蓬乱，那蓝眼睛空洞无神，而他将齿尖抵在对方喉舌处、听得病态粗沉喘息时，几乎切实感到这具躯壳在衰亡死去。然而在那之下，那心脏源处即使在几乎被扼杀的当口，那搏击的响动仍是沉稳有力的。

基尔伯特醒来时，盯着自己疲软的裤裆咒骂了一句，随后便走得更远，终究是预备归家了。

他并没有特意挑选乡野小道走。在并未换下军衣的前几日里，马车落脚的间歇中，周遭的平民总是投来厌恶和畏惧并存的一瞥，又在与他对上视线之前避让了眼睛。车辙越是往东去，越是靠近已经推移过的边境线，周遭那无言的抵触情绪就越是强烈。人们的恨意于他们而言像是砂砾，无害，无痛，只会在趟步过去时令靴跟下陷。他走过城镇的街头巷尾，用外乡的钱币换酒。多数时他只会收获怨恨的一瞥，直到一个看上去只有二十来岁的年轻人当真从柜台后头掏出了火器。

与他同行的有两位中尉和一位上士，甚至不消他多动弹一下，这起意外冲突就结束了。事后他才从酒馆里顾客们的议论中听得只言片语，说那年轻人的父母都死在了洛鲍军营里。基尔伯特站在吧台边，他喝完了那杯酒，发酵的葡萄在他的舌尖上沉淀下一些酸苦。随后他看向那年轻人发红的眼睛，缓缓地咧嘴笑了。

“我们的战争已经结束了。”他用口音发硬的法语陈述道，“余下的只是你们在自找麻烦。”

那个年轻人，巴雷或者博杜安，在他的摆手拒绝下没有被拉出去枪决。随后他差不多也厌倦了那样的目光，他换上了平民的粗布衣服，表现得像是个普通的异乡人。他离开了军伍中人的陪伴，独自继续东行。他往凡尔赛去了封信，建议年轻的德意志尽快回到柏林去。法兰西已经不再是最大的麻烦了，而新成立的帝国当中还有很多潜在的问题亟待解决。

路德维希给出的回复到得很快，他表示在这封信被送达的时候，自己应当已经在回程的半途中了。

他们分开了两路。算上本该与他同行的军官们，或许是分散出了更多路。基尔伯特不急着赶路，事到如今他不再与柏林密不可分，他大可分出些精力到别处。是他而不是路德维希被这片正在从战争疮痍中恢复的土地绊住了脚步，毫无必要，但既成事实。他在从凡尔赛启程的近三周后才终于缓慢地进入阿尔萨斯，来来往往的人群中说德语的变多了。他在凯泽贝尔的东南角住下，天气暖和过头了，风景正好。

在逐渐远离处刑场之后，人们会回忆起过去的混乱期恰好占据了一个春天。一切都在复苏，然而这个春天的末尾里死去的事物更多。如今已经入夏，炎热又令人烦闷，无论如何也说不上是最好的时节。阿尔萨斯人都在做些什么呢？用他听得懂但听不惯的方言凑在角落里嘀嘀咕咕，一些人准备找路子搬迁走，一些上了年纪的则更安分。有些人经历过的战争不止这一回，看向普鲁士人的苍老的眼睛里也不包含过多怨恨——或说比旁人更复杂些。老人问他是否要在这里久居，基尔伯特摇头否认了。他也不知道自己还要在边境处耽搁多久，或他刻意拖慢脚步是为了寻找或确认什么。

“去郊外看看吧。”老人说，“去山上，去树林里。人们会来来去去，山与河流都总归还是在原处。”

那听上去很像是普通的自说自话，但基尔伯特还是照做了。他的靴子在野径上沾了泥，他从高处俯瞰回去，战火没有燃烧到这片土地的每一个角落，又或者即便是遭了损毁，在四季几度轮换之后，人们的生活也会恢复到原本的模样。草叶从被炮火犁烂的焦土中钻出来，坍塌的废墟被重造，绿色的帷幔将小镇温柔地包裹起来。他早就见过类似的场景，如今也不过是又见到了一例。

他走进杨树林。他被昆虫的鸣叫所包围，他的靴子变得太热，而洒落在林叶间的金色光斑也开始叫他烦躁。有人更擅长欣赏这样的景色，并不是他。那个人本该在的，在巴黎，在凡尔赛，在一群对待战争的胜利者恨之入骨却也无可奈何的平凡人的面孔后方，冷淡而疏离地审视这一切。他已经越过了推移的边界，依然没能再见到那个人的踪迹。

法兰西去了哪里？

他踩断了一根掉落在地的树枝。他听见背后传来沙响，他回过头去，空旷处的阳光有些晃眼。它们洒落下来，勾勒出一个幽灵般的形廓，沙色的卷发松散地披在肩头，被映亮的片缕几乎成了灿金的。

“谁？”基尔伯特说。他眯起眼睛，试探着向前走了一步。一阵风拂过去，待他再度定睛望去时，那个幽灵已经不见了。

他还住在镇上，有时整日闭门不出，有时又独自跑到林中去。

林中有一只鸟，有一片沼泽，有会令人脚下打滑的生着苔藓的石岩。有一个幽灵，在行人罕少经过的、铺着厚厚草叶的林野深处，从树影后方静悄悄地窥视着他。基尔伯特寻不到那个幽灵的脚步痕迹，相较而言兽踪都更容易被发现些。他开始怀疑那不过是个幻影，根植在自己的脑海中，映射在每一个不能轻易被触及的角落里。

那个幻影随着他在外跋涉的次数的增多而愈发清晰了。穿着过时的衣袍，蹬着围了皮毛的短靴，过于瘦削且年轻。数个世纪前他曾见过那样的一个年轻人，比他们彼此熟识起来、坐在同一张桌前谈论友谊与利益的时代更早，不够张扬也不够艳丽。那诚然是个幽灵了，独自奔跑在山间，没有佩着剑鞘或火枪，即使叫人远远瞥见身形，也只能短暂地捕捉到那件衣袍上鲜艳浓烈的蓝色。那一抹蓝扎在普鲁士人的眼底，令他困惑也令他烦闷不堪。他在晚间回到镇上，浩漫的火云将黑暗与光相连，他只想到漂浮着腐烂血肉的河流。他感到恶心。

待到六月都过去了，他在出行时也几乎除掉了所有赘余的衣饰。来往的德语使用者愈来愈多，他认得其中一些，陌生的面孔则要更多。路德维希来过几次信，告诉他一切都好。巴黎的风波也已经平息下去，怨恨在这个世代内大抵难以消解，至于再往后去——他在山间急刹住脚步，他听见另一阵沙响，像是风拂过枝梢，像是鸟停歇在腐叶上。他转过头，那抹浓烈的蓝又一次撞进他的眼底。那个幽灵已经离他不太遥远了，但仍在无法由匆匆数步就迈上的坡地上。翻过一段倒塌的死木，将脚从坑洼中拔起，再度抬头时那抹蓝就已经快要捕捉不到了。阳光被一片云雾遮蔽，模糊了树影的更深处。

“弗朗西斯！”他大喊道。他大步迈向那个方位，风在他身后呼啸而过。“——弗朗西斯！”

他什么也没能追上。他的脚步截停在云雾散去后再度显出的光域边缘，那儿生着一丛晚开的野鸢尾，也已经快要萎谢了。

直到七月过半的时候，事态才终于取得了一些进展。阿尔萨斯的夏天干热，但也会在一些时日里突兀地降下骤雨。基尔伯特在那天又出了门，午后还没见天气变化的端倪，待到他走至远离城镇的狭窄径道上时，天空才忽然一下被浓云所遮蔽。他在阴黑的风声呜咽中匆匆寻觅到一个临时的隐蔽点，山洞里留着些爪痕，但兽臭已经消散了。空间不大，也不够封闭，不过总比赖在树下等待自己被缓慢地浸透要来得强。

他藏在山洞的最里边，因为过于低矮狭窄而只能就地躺下。即便如此，假使风忽然转向了，他还是有概率被淋湿。气温没有下降多少，闷雷鸣响在遥远的天际。湿润的雾气笼在他周遭，令他的额前渗出汗水。他闭上眼，暗自祈祷起这次的麻烦能结束得早些。

然后他又听见脚步声。叩在岩石上，轻缓而清脆，节拍在密集的雨声里被击碎。他侧头望去时，看见了那一抹浓蓝。干燥又洁净，没有因雨水和泥泞而变得更加狼狈。仿佛是为了嘲笑他此前做过的无用功，那年轻人正在主动向他走来。金发披散，未发育完全的体态呈出几分少年人的瘦弱，像是被困在画框里定格下来的形象一般老旧而无害。

现在他确信这是自己的白日梦了。他定定地望过去，直到那年轻人凑近到他身边，垂眼看向他的脸孔，他才终于动了。他伸出手去，他想他可以钳制住对方的行动，锁住肢骨，卡住咽喉，仿佛仍在战场上厮杀一般。在面对一个手无寸铁的人时，这很容易做到。他没有那样做，他轻轻地、颤抖着碰到了那个人的衣角。

“你去了哪里？”他像个蠢货一般沙哑着声音发问。那年轻人笑了，屈膝坐到他身旁，比看上去要粗砺的、长而细瘦的手指抚过他的颧骨。

“我在你所行经过的每一条道路上。”那幽灵说。他的声音和缓轻柔，叫人回忆起晨起时打开的百叶窗，钟楼下的素歌，一段自窗边流淌而出的过时的乐曲。“为你引路的人，在背后咒骂你的人，死在炮火中或者在你的怜悯下幸存下来的人。他们的房屋，他们的田地、牧场和庄园，他们的城镇与边郊处的溪水河流。我始终存在。”

我以为你消失不见了，基尔伯特想说。他觉得这说辞有些愚蠢，但他一路行来仿佛的确是为了验证与那猜想相反的结果。他不会为此而感伤，他觉得自己不过是兴之所至想要确认。那年轻人的手指拨弄着他的面廓，逐渐滑到了他的颌角，尾指先一步像刀锋般抵上了他的咽喉，只是仍然柔软而无害。

你无法磨灭一片土地的记忆。他听见土地本身的回响。比向他讲述的声音更沉，更接近于他没能在巴黎、凡尔赛或阿尔萨斯的任何一个角落听见的那个声音。幽灵的指尖温凉，比不得活人那般暖热，更像是凝缩起来的一团云雾。基尔伯特望着那张轮廓柔和的脸孔，尚未出落成最凌厉明艳的模样，也没被染上更多风霜和疲态。幽灵开始抚摸他的颈项，缓缓地扼紧，他感觉不到更为可怖的重压，只有近乎哀恸的窒闷。

“你不止是记忆。”他说。

“我的确不是。”幽灵说，“但你太傲慢了，基尔。你宁可看不见我从今往后的真正的模样。”

“不，”基尔伯特说，“我在看着。”

他总归是在看着一切的。从战争的起始到结束，从巅峰到低谷，从过去的回响到围城的炮火轰鸣，他们正在经历的这个世纪。他看过了，记着了，只是唯独不能求得战败者的宽容。他想他并非没有体会过那样的滋味，他想他们总会有那么一些时日无法直面彼此，总要有一方胜者来负责书写篇章。假使说他们的确会在这个过程中留恋些什么。

幽灵扼住了他的颈项，云雾似的形躯向他下沉而来，在蔓延到天际的暴雨声中将他浸入石穴深处的泥沼里。

他醒来的时候是黄昏。雨已经停了，山路变得泥泞不堪，艰难地跋涉回镇上已经入了深夜。他在换上干净软和的衣物后又一次浑浑噩噩地入梦，梦里有玫瑰色的窗璃，阳光透射过来，洒落在蒙尘的圣像上。有一个人藏在帷幔后方，聆听着、随同哼唱着一支古老的歌谣。他从长椅上起身，直到远处的轰鸣将虚假的安宁击得粉碎之前，他们都在隔着一缕微光对望。

他被敲打声再度惊醒时，天的确亮了。笃笃叩着窗框的是一只白鸽，它站立在敞开的窗洞边沿，对着醒来的人咕咕鸣叫。它的嘴中没有衔着翠枝，它的腿上没有系着纸笺，它的脚边有一朵正在凋敝的蓝鸢尾。它平静地瞧望着他，直到他起了身、拖着脚步到了窗边，它才歪过脑袋，展开了洁白的翅翼。

他向它伸出手去。它飞走了。


End file.
